Last Wolf
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Klaus feels something for one of the wolves from the pack Ray lead them to. Thankfully he leaves her as the hybrids fail but now he has one wolf who his wolf claims as his. What to do now? Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC Claire. Outfit is on profile.

* * *

Klaus POV

I made my entrance known when a young woman demanded to know who Stefan was.

"It's me you should be worried about luv. I'm Klaus." I said walking around Stefan who huffed and went to sit on a log.

"You're the hybrid!" The woman said fearfully but trying to keep a strong front in the face of danger.

Grinning I stepped towards her. "Fantastic! You've heard of me!"

Every member of the pack's eyes widened and each took a discreet step away from me, except one girl who had her face turning into a scowl. I ignored her for the time being.

I sat on the log next to Stefan as the wolves shuffled unsure.

"It's fascinating actually..." I started looking over each member carefully. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." To add the perfect dramatic effect Ray chose this moment to gasp awake .

"Excellent timing Ray, perfect timing!" I announced merrily before scanning for a human among the pack I saw one so he would have to do.

"Are any of you human? Your friend needs human blood to complete his transition to become a hybrid." Stefan announced loudly to create a tense atmosphere. When nobody said a word I sighed before adding, "If he doesn't get blood he will die."

"Doesn't take much just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, girlfriends, along for the ride?" I added again before sighing and pinpointing the human man who was shivering slightly and sweating. Lovely.

"You." I said confirming his fears. I shot up and sped to him, grabbing the man and biting his arm making his blood pour down his arm as he whimpered to scared to do anything.

I tossed the man to Stefan who held him in front of the groaning Ray. The woman protested loudly and tried getting to what I assume was her boyfriend before I froze her with a glare.

"If you don't drink Ray I will. The problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan threatened when Ray refused to drink.

I turned back to the woman before stalking towards her frozen form letting my face change as I moved.

"It's a new order sweetheart. You join us, or you die." I announced making sure every other member could hear their option.

"I's rather die then be a vampire!" She spat at me as I huffed, it would be easier if they accepted they didn't really have a choice.

"Wrong choice" I growled before shoving my bloodied arm into her face making sure she had a couple of gulps before snapping her neck.

I glanced back to Ray and thankfully he had started drinking from the human.

Turning back to the other wolves I saw they were looking in horror at the woman I had turned. "She'll thank me for that later." I said to them in a false comforting tone before looking the fearful eyes of my future comrade.

"Who's next?" I announced cheerfully before speeding to the closest wolf while Stefan stopped the odd few that tried escaping. I forced my blood down the mans throat before snapping his neck.

Finally I changed all 13 of them except one.

I turned to the woman who glared at me earlier to see she hadn't moved. She was beautiful, her face was slightly squared which made her defiant look more prominent. Her eyes were large and a honey tone contrasting her slightly tanned skin and deep brown hair which fell in straight locks to her waist. Her nose was slightly too big but matched her slightly too big and rounded eyes. Her mouth was a tad too wide but it just made her thick lips look more in proportion with her thick lips.

She was beautiful but what I think enhanced her looks was her basic clothes and the fact she wore no make up at all.

She had a lean body which was slightly muscled and curvy, long strong legs which were shaped perfectly and showed courtesy of her tight shorts which had her one shouldered skull printed T shirt tucked into emphasizing her narrow waist.

She had knee-high grey socks on which protected her legs from the foliage. And deep purple doc martins perfect for long hikes on her small feet.

I could see her left collar-bone above her shirt which was decorated in tattooed wolf paw prints appearing from her shoulder. She also what appeared to be a wolf face howling at the moon tattooed on her right thigh half hidden from her shorts.

"Saved the best for last?" She asked sarcastically making me grin. She was glaring at me as she leaned against a thick tree with one leg bent and rest on the base.

"It would appear so luv, will I need to force you to drink or will you make this easier on yourself?" I asked closing in on her as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be in your best interests..." She murmured looking confused as her eyes fixated on something behind me. I glanced back pausing in my pursue of her as I saw Ray shivering violently as blood poured from his eyes. Growling I turned back to the girl and grabbed her arm before dragging her to where Ray was muttering about he should be feeling better by now.

"Somethings wrong..."Stefan murmered out the obvious.

"I can see that!" I snapped back at his stupid comment.

The woman I turned first flicked to life gasping as I absent-mindedly told the human to feed her.

Ray on the other hand snapped and jumped up shoving Stefan away and sprinting of just as the other werewolves were waking up.

The human walked around and fed them all as I pulled the last werewolf with me and shoved her onto the log as I sent Stefan to fetch Ray.

"What's your name luv?" I asked listening and watching my feeding hybrid.

"Claire." The girl said who sat cross-legged on the log while watching them with me. I growled as I heard Stefan curse before yanking Claire into my arms and speeding to Stefan. When I let go of her she exhaled and wobbled slightly making me smirk and her glare.

"Ray got away. He bit me." Stefan growled out as I took note of the violent bite on his forearm.

"Then go get him." I said near snarling. This was not apart of the plan! Stefan looked at me dumbly.

"I need your blood to heal me." Stefan said unsure but trailed of as I shook my head.

"Then you better get Ray fast. And I would hurry that bite look's nasty." And with that I twisted around grabbing a now scowling Claire and sped back to my hybrids who were all awake and shivering much like Ray had.

Claire pulled from my grip and went to a bloodied tent before climbing in as I watched her, she came out a moment later with a canvas floral bag which had mud and paint splattered over it.

"What's that for luv?" I asked as I gazed as the wolves who were starting to bleed through their eyes much like Ray had.

"I will start turning soon. The moon is starting to rise..." She mumbled distracted by the now approaching hybrids.

Cursing I took a step towards her as a young man tried attacking me, I swiftly removed his heart. Unfortunately the others were starting to attack as well. I heard Claire snarl as she punched a man in the face before grasping his head in her arms and spinning behind him snapping his neck.

I noted the others were powering up and closing in, she started snapping other necks as I removed hearts in a hurry. They had failed and all I have is one wolf left. And she will start turning in at most an hour.

Once they were all dead I saw Claire's eyes were turning gold and flashing as the brightness shone and faded as she repressed turning.

Then I heard cracking, her bones were snapping as she held her transformation back grabbing a tree trunk so hard her cracking fingers broke into the tree.

I refused to look away as Stefan came speeding into the clearing dumping Ray's body on the floor and looked around at the body's before his eyes widened at seeing Claire turning.

"Here take this and run. They all died most I killed others bled out. I will need to keep my little wolf here in my grasp!" I growled slicing my wrist with a broken beer bottle and pouring my blood into it before all but shoving it at Stefan as he drank it before smashing the rest of the bottle and ran.

Claire growled as her bones snapped and morphed. I saw her bones crunch in her skin and reform in her arms and legs as she collapsed on the floor fighting the screams that wanted to rip from her throat. Her spine twisted and she released a pained howl that made me cringe. Her arm bones crumbled in time with her legs as her skin cracked and split making her grinding bones visible in certain places.

Her voice changed into a more animatistic growl and her eyes watered as finally her eyes turned into the golden hue belonging to a wolf.

Her legs broke in several places making her completely collapse to the floor as her bones shifted into the form of a wolf. Her skull splintered and morphed painfully as her growls cut of and her whimpering form finally began to look like a wolf.

Her eyes were watering as her nose and jaws lengthened and her teeth cracked and became elongated as her ears and eyes crumbled into her skull looking like the wolf she nearly was. Her clothes were shredded and her ribs were moving rapidly as her pulse sped up into the one of a wolf.

A loud crack sounded as her spine rotated and twisted as it extended forming a tail and her pelvis rotated and shattered into a smaller form.

Finally an outbreak of cream toned fur erupted over her body making her new form complete. I watched in awe and slight horror, her fur was cream mixed with white and the odd strands of grey and white in her face. She was a small wolf and timid as she cowered at my form, she barely brushed my knees at her full height and she was currently crouched on the ground panting and pining.

Her ears twitched around and her eyes flickered taking in new scents, sounds as well as just the feelings of exhilaration and adrenaline that made her body shiver in pain at the intensity of it.

After a staring contest she sprinted of unexpectedly making me curse and run after her, she paused when she heard me following making me slow but she simply ran in a different direction.

Growling I stripped of my clothes and tossed them near by before letting my bones crack and twist and my eyes glow as I became a wolf. I sprinted after her on four legs. My wolf form was a dark grey with white face and I was double her height.

When she paused and took me in her speed slowed as a confused look entered her eyes before she trotted of making me tilt my head and followed cautiously.

I was very surprised when she walked into a small caved area next to a small river and surrounded in large boulders and rocks. I trotted into the cave and saw it must be her nest of sorts confusing me. It was a large room with clothes twisted together with leaves making a large bed. She simply by passed it and curled up into a small ball in the corner.

She was part of a pack, or so I assumed why would she have a separate area for her stuff and her wolf to rest in. It made no sense unless...It dawned on me. She was a outcast or this was her territory that they imposed on. She obviously lived here in wolf form and from the length of the bed and some of the clothes, shoes and knives along with other necessity that she had been here for a few months at least.

Walking over to her small form I laid down next to her as she curled further up. A lone wolf would make sense, if she spent enough time with them in human form her wolf would smell them and their wolf's would as well making it less likely to have fights break out in their wolf forms. And considering her wolf form was obviously unsure of how to take him she wasn't familiar with many other wolves if any.

Her head snapped up at a sound about a mile away and her ears twitched trying to decide whether I was a threat or not. The noise cracked louder what ever it was, it was coming closer. I growled feeling an instant duty to protect her. I went before her and walked out the cave growling lowly to her as her head tilted in a submissive pose. She took me as her alpha almost immediately. She waited by the cave taking the odd few steps forward as the nearing creature which sounded like a human came closer.

Concentrating on my sense of smell I knew almost instantly it was in fact a couple of humans, one larger than the other by the sounds of their footsteps.

I let loose a threatening growl involuntarily courtesy of my wolf trying to take over instinct. I heard a loud bang making Claire's wolf growl lightly in fear and anger. Some hunters by the sounds of it were closing in on her territory and threatening her and in turn me.

The footsteps split, one was no more than twelve feet away. I let my wolf loose for a moment as he sprinted forward and ripped the face from the screaming hunter of, my claws ripped the flesh from his face making blood slip into his eyes and down his throat. Growling attracted my attack as I turned to see the other hunter trying to get close to Claire.

I sunk my teeth once more into the mans throat and locked my jaws over his spine before jerking making his neck split and snap. When I knew he was no longer a threat I started stalking the other unknowing hunter who was threatening my pack member.

She growled and bristled as her back hunched and fur stood on end clearly displaying her anger as she snapped her long teeth at the smaller hunter.

I crept behind him before pouncing at his back tearing his back into shreds resembling strawberry laces. unfortunately though a loud bang startled me as I heard a loud pine from my only pack member I growled violently and destroyed the hunter in seconds using my advanced speed to make him nothing more than a mutilated carcass.

Claire's pines and whimpers made me take control again forcing the wolf back temporarily as I leapt forward into the staggering form of Claire as I lead her crumpling form into the cave before checking her over. I cursed inwardly, she had been shot through her right shoulder-blade and it was bleeding heavily.

Licking the wounds didn't do much as I cursed before allowing my body to rearrange into my more comfortable human form.

I lifted her weak wolf form trying to be gentle before laying her on the self constructed bed and rolled her form around as I kneeled down before checking the wound.

unfortunately the bullet was lodged in her shoulder-blade, holding her down with one hand I quickly yanked the bullet from her half shattered bone and covering her shoulder in some odd clothes I found and tore into long strips.

After I was sure she would be ok I looked her over and noted she had either passed out or fell asleep making me roll my eyes. Searching around the cave I found a watch and it announced it was 2.12am. Sighing I morphed into my wolf form and curled around her shivering one making sure to listen for more unwanted visitors.

Without meaning to I managed to fall asleep protectively around her, after all she was the only survivor and now my only wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC Claire.

Claire's POV

I gasped awake from a violent shiver that over ran my body and my bones snapping back into the original form. I had awoken at the end of my quick transformation making me smile in relief before I rolled subconsciously into warmth before squeaking.

Curled around my small body was the hybrid Klaus from last night. He must have followed me in wolf form. I gulped at seeing his features up close before noticing he was in fact naked

Averting my eyes I tried focusing on his child face. He had rounded green eyes, a strong long nose and puffed perfect lips which at the moment were slightly parted as he slept. His curled light brown hair was slightly curlier then last night but that could be 'bed head' or the fact he evidently turned last night and followed me into my home.

I blushed when he pulled my into his side more, though I couldn't complain too much. He was warm and I was in fact cold. Though out of embarrassment I cleared my throat almost silently and attempted to pry his fingers from my waist as he had pulled me closer into him.

I admittedly did slightly glance at his torso in ashamed curiosity and regretted it. I hadn't imagined he would be so perfect. Whimpering I tried crawling out his arms again only to hear him chuckle in my ear allowing his warm breath to curl around my ear and make me shudder.

"Trying to leave so soon luv?" His amused voice purred in my ear.

Gulping I froze and sighed before pulling away faster. "Well I um think clothes would be good..." I murmured avoiding his eyes as he smirked.

"You really shouldn't be moving so fast luv, took quite a shot to the shoulder last night." He said before groaning and pulling out into a stretch making his delicious muscles shift. My mouth slightly watered before I hurriedly grabbed the closest clothes.

"I remember, however its mostly healed now." I said feeling more like myself as I slid my clothes over my thin body.

I had grabbed a grey vest top, black mid thigh shorts and pulled them on quickly before running my fingers threw my long hair and yanking the odd tangle out. I turned and found Klaus stood only inches away watching me intently.

"...You ok?" I said awkwardly trying to take a step back but his arm shot out making me glare at him and avoid the fact he was still unclothed.

"Of course luv. However you do no that you are coming with me right?" He said smirking making me grimace and pale.

"Why am I going with you?" I said defiantly and trying to pull away from his tough grasp to no avail.

"You are my last werewolf, and as of last night my pack member. Remember that luv?" He said still smirking making me withdraw slightly trying to remember whether my wolf in fact accepted him as its alpha.

"I can't remember..." I mumbled absently before I saw he was pulling me from my home.

"No! No! I live here you- I can't leave!" I shouted making him sigh.

"Well what do you have here that is worth staying for. From the look's of it you have no pack, I can't scent any other humans here meaning it's unlikely family making you want to stay. So what is it?" He sighed, though I could hear he was getting impatient.

"It's where I've always been..." I mumbled almost silently after a few minutes silence.

"Well now you will stay with me. Solved." He growled not understanding before trying to pull me once again from my home.

"No! I was raised here! It's my woods! I can't leave it!" I shouted trying to kick him and missing miserably.

He paused in what I assumed was shock before turning and looking in my slightly damp eyes.

"You have been out of these woods right?" He asked frowning.

I bit my lip and didn't answer. It was embarrassing, I never really met a human apart from the odd few that come with other packs who pass through occasionally.

"You were raised here?" he asked and I nodded silently.

"Who by? And why?" He wanted to know how it was possible to live in complete isolation away from society.

"My father. He raised me after my mother was killed by werewolf hunters and moved into these woods. We lived in a cave further west before ... he died and I ran when humans started arriving and have lived here ever since. I occasionally run into the campsites and steal clothes and shoes but other then that I have always been out here, my father insisted it was safer to never leave and so I haven't..." I trailed of as he nodded and sighed.

"Well, you will stay with me. I'll look after you." He said unsure as though he wasn't usually like this but I assume he had never had a situation like this before. At least in this day and age.

I didn't know how to respond but I know I didn't really have a choice. The girl yesterday had given me clothes that the pack didn't use any more and had been bringing me clothes the last few weeks since they found me and understood it was my woods and territory. Since there was no other woods close enough I allowed them to stay but with the exception I could stay enough that we all would understand each other's scents.

I hated waking up from a wolf night and finding myself covered in blood where the odd other werewolf's wanted to mate or fight for territory. Apparently my wolf understood Klaus in human form or wolf was not one to mess with and accepted him as alpha. This unfortunately meant he was right. I needed to stay with him, or my wolf would get out on the next transformation and search for him and I would most likely be shot at or hurt in the mind of simply finding him.

I nodded to him saying I would go with him, though still reluctant I really didn't have a real choice, he would force me or my wolf would.

"Excellent luv! Now we need to get going, we're headed to Chicago it appears I'm in need of a witch. And my clothes."He said before picking me up making me jump slightly at the feel of his hot skin against mine before we were speeding away back to the original campsite.

The vampire from yesterday was there sat on a log with some folded clothes sat next to him as though he knew already the Klaus would be in need of some.

"Ah Stefan, I would like to formally meet Claire my only werewolf and now pack member. Claire meet my little helper Stefan." Klaus said as he sat me down on the log while scooping his clothes up and shrugging into them as both me and Stefan avoided looking at him.

Though for very different reasons.

"Um ... Nice to meet you Stefan?" I said unsure as Stefan smirked and nodded before standing and walking away as Klaus motioned to get walking.

"Don't worry about him luv he's a little emotional right now" Klaus smirked as though it was an inside joke.

"Ok..." I said before shrugging and standing to follow my Alpha as he started walking down the hill, every few metres I would slow and look over my woods as we were near a road and the tree's thinned. I was biting my lip hard enough from nerves that I could feel the gentle layers of skin starting to give way and bleed tiny little bubbles of blood making Stefan freeze and breathe deeply threw his nose.

I was oblivious to his struggle while Klaus was leading us and all I could focus on was the fact for the first time ever I was leaving my home and had no idea what laid ahead.

Pain exploded from my spine as I was shoved against a tree suddenly as I yelped and instantly kicked out throwing a black eyed Stefan a good few feet away as I growled instinctively before her hissed back.

His squared face was pulled into a frown like appearance as his usually light green eyes had bled into black and veins had appeared from the urge to feed. Mostly though I saw was his mouth pulled taught into a threatening notion showing his long canine teeth and flickering tongue as he tasted the air for blood.

I was suddenly hidden though behind a leather coat as Klaus had leapt in front of me a second after he heard my yelp.

We were all frozen as this had all happened in the space of seconds, Klaus sped to Stefan grabbing his jaw and locking eyes before he growled lowly and stormed away in a speed to where I assume we were headed.

Klaus stood and walked to me wordlessly before grasping my face and inspecting my lip before nodding.

"He shouldn't find your blood appealing anymore luv but you should be careful. It's healing already so we should start towards the car, we have after all a long trip before us." Klaus murmured and walked away as I caught up with him a little shocked as we headed out of my home in silence.

Tears had started tingling my eyes as I saw a road ahead and I was tempted turn and run back home to the comforts of my cave but I wouldn't get far...Shaking my head violently I mentally slapped myself. I hated it after I changed my emotions were everywhere and my muscles felt like string.

"Do I have to go?..." I murmured as Klaus gave me a questioning look at my violent head shake.

Sighing he ran his hand threw his hair before pausing and turning me to face him.

"look luv, I know you don't want to leave your only home, but my wolf has accepted you as its pack. And I won't let you go because not only do you fascinate me and my wolf you are one of the only surviving werewolf's now and trust me when I say they are hard to find. I have told you I will protect you, I will. I have told you I will look after you and I will. I give you my word you will be alright. Now when we leave to Chicago it shall take about a day. When we get there, I will take you shopping and on the way I shall try to explain things to you but you need to understand that this is now your life" Klaus said firmly and gently at the same time.

I gulped and understood, I was just reluctant to leave my only form of sanctuary. And by the warm look in his eyes he knew which was most likely why he was being so patient.

"Ok ..." I said quietly as he nodded and sighed before grasping my hand and pulling me with him to a large black vehicle which made me gulp slightly before stepping in once Klaus opened the door for me.

Not sure about this chapter so review and tell me it I should redo it or leave it like this and continue. On that note thankyou to all my followers, favourites and reviewers you really made me smile! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my OC Claire. Please thank bookfreak25 for the image cover and her awesome talent! :)

Klaus POV

My little mystery wolf had heard everything, about myself being a hybrid how I became one and a little history on how I was cursed. She was after all a pack member and as we had accepted one another it mean't if either of us even tried to cause the other betrayal it would cause an excruciating pain.

After a few hours of driving and getting to know a little about my pack member I understood a little more about her.

She had lost her father to a disease roughly 11 years ago and had moved into her cave not long after as that part of the woods began to be torn apart to become a camp of some sort. She did visit the camp some times and steal a few items such as books, apparently that was one of the only hobbies she never forgot after moving into the wilderness. About 6 years ago a wold pack had settled into the woods for a few days and they didn't know of her, and she didn't know of them.

Upon waking up she found herself covered in barely healed wounds and covered in blood from where a couple of males had scented an unmated female and wanted her. She had remained unmated thankfully and she had killed two of the members of in warning of it being her territory and they left angrily.

I had asked her about her tattoos and she grinned lightly tracing the one along her collar bone. She explained that a couple had settled into a small cabin at the edge of the woods and the husband was a tattooist. They found her wolf form weakened and healed her that night before watching her in fear turn human, and so the couple learned about the supernatural. They had helped her such as feeding her and then the man had designed a tattoo for her, the lined howling wolf which she loved and had tattooed a few days after turning as her muscles were still stringy and so she wouldn't feel as much.

Later in the year the wife had died and he had announced he would be moving, she had asked for a tattoo of her own paw prints. She had 6 tattooed along her collar-bone, one for each month they had known each other before he moved. He told her the house was her's if she wanted it but she had prefered being hidden in the cave saying it was home and so he left and ever since other then the odd few wolf's, she remained alone.

At the moment the little wolf was sleeping peacefully still tired from the painful transformation and explaining the most defining parts of her life. However when I asked about her first kill she refused to awnser and instead looked sadly out the window.

I had then explained about some of the best moments of my long life which she was very intrigued by. Stefan had been brooding in the passenger seat not happy that I compelled him, but I wouldn't have him hurting my pack nor the last werewolf.  
Slowly I saw the city line glowing in the distance announcing we would most likely reach Chicago within two hours.

Claire had been sleeping since about 4pm and thankfully since the last full moon was last night we now had a month until she would need to turn again - unless I could make her a hybrid within that time, though as a pack member I can't hurt her. My inner wolf instincts would automatically hurt me, even if I know she would be ok the animal won't and only see the outer image of a member in pain and in doing so I would also automatically protect her as well...

Tightening my hands on the steering wheel we crossed the border of Chicago just as hit reached 11pm, by the time I reach the town where Gloria's bar is it will be roughly 1am.

I decided almost immediately I stopped at the closest hotel which looked clean and would be at least a four star - not what I would usually go for but we would be here for one night and gone by tomorrow morning shopping for her clothes before heading to Gloria's.

Nodding at my plan I smirked as I braked and parked making Stefan send a questioning glance at me before shrugging at my daring glance.

Sending the brooding ripper ahead to get two rooms, one for him and one for myself and my little wolf. I gently picked Claire up mindful of the fact her body must still be sore and tender from the recent transformation.

She automatically snuggled into my warm arms shifting slightly from the change of the slightly cold car, to the cold air and then my warm arms. I grinned as I managed to close my car door and lock it before strolling into the hotel and grabbing the key Stefan tossed me before murmuring he was going to get someone to eat.

The hotel lobby was decorated in light wooden flooring and red paneled walls with odd paintings scattered about making me cringe slightly. Around the room was oddly placed sofa's, tables and vases stuffed with elegant appearing flowers.

Rolling my eyes I headed upstairs in the golden elevator snorting at the tacky effect before speeding to my room at the lack of witnesses. The room was medium but looked larger courtesy of the large windows highlighting the light wallpaper, dark plush carpet and minimum furniture. There was a chest of drawers, double bed, en suite bathroom which I didn't bother entering and a bedside table.

Resting the 23-year-old werewolf onto the soft bed I maneuvered the covers over her. I shuffled a little unused to caring for another person but annoyingly my instinct acted in her interests, but weirdly I didn't regret having her as a pack.

Being in a pack was all about support, trust and this meant no matter what, she can't hurt, harm, betray or even consider it and it was refreshing to not have to compel the truth out of someone nor watch over my back.

Sighing I shook my head and wrote a quick note on a little note pad - which was in the bedside table, before placing the note next to her incase she awoke and got scared from lack of knowledge about her where about's.

Turning I left the room, making sure the door was locked before searching for the unfortunate soul who would be tonight's long-awaited dinner.

* * *

Claire's POV

Yawning I stretched on the comfortable surface before frowning in doing so I opened my eyes.

I was in a large cream coloured room with nice furniture, I was wrapped in a duvet cover of cream colours and soft fabric making me slightly reluctant to stand or even sit up.

Finally relenting I sat up and rolled my shoulders and in doing so shuffled my arm making my hand run over a small sheet of paper.

Frowning I picked the hand written note up smiling at the neat writing written smoothly in italics.

'Claire, we are in a small hotel for the night. I will be back soon, me and Stefan went hunting. Tomorrow we shall grab you some clothes before we head to the witch I need to talk with about the failure of my hybrids, so make sure you sleep well.  
Yours, Klaus'

I sighed in sadness knowing a couple of people were being drained of blood by my own alpha and a stuck up teenage vampire who seemed to have a constant stick jammed up his ass.

I shoved the thick quilt away and explored the two white doors, one had a lock on. Assuming it was the exit I explored the other door.

It was a clean bathroom decorated in light blues and navy assets. There was a toilet, large bath and shower a long with a long counter with a couple of silver sinks which had a long silver framed mirror stretched above.

I grinned at the shower and leapt to it stroking the long porcelain walls missing the feel of warm water caressing my bare skin and getting the grim and dirt from my skin.

Playing with the many odd knobs and levers I finally got hot water spurting in a little waterfall from the tap filling up the deep tub, after a few more minutes I succeeded in getting it from boiling hot to a steaming warm. Exploring the little bottles I added some strawberry and cream scented bath oils.

Once the bath was drawn and beautifully bubbly I let loose a childish giggle before making sure the door was locked and stripped the clothes of quickly before almost diving into the tub.

When I was soaked I relaxed and leaned against the curve of the tub and let my arms fall along the rim of the bath.

I smiled at seeing the steam swirl of my bare arms and head to the ceiling. Once I used the provided shampoo, conditioner and body wash I found a razor and shaved until I was completely smooth and my skin soft.

When the water had cooled of to being slightly chilly at the bottom I stepped out trying carefully to keep my long hair and limbs from dripping on the white tiled floor. I grabbed a large navy blue and wrapped the soft length around my wet form and tucked the corner under my arm before grasping a smaller matching towel - though this one had little white swirls in the corners.

With the smaller towel I patted my legs, arms and face dry before surrounding my hair in the towel to hopefully get the dripping locks into the floor.

Leaping from my skin I shrieked at the knock that echoed around the bathroom.

"It's only me luv, I got some clothes and food for you out here when your ready." Came Klaus's smug, and amused voice from the other side of the door.

I sighed and placed my hand over my pounding heart waiting for it to return to normal before slipping from the room smiling amused as the steam burst out the room and danced with the fresh air in the room.

Smelling the most amazing thing ever I almost floated to the paper bag sat on the bedside table not even taking note of the fact Klaus was sprawled out on the bed with a bag of clothes sat next to him.

"Hungry?" I was jostled from my food induced state and gave him the finger.

Smirking he handed me the bag as I sat next to him a little hesitant, but overall he had seen me naked, saved me as a wolf and was my alpha and pack member so I shouldn't feel nervous or embarrassed in only being in front of him in a towel.

Grabbing the bag I pulled out the plastic container containing a pasta smothered in a creamy sauce and dotted chunks of chicken, sweetcorn and bacon. There was also a still warm blueberry muffin and contrasting bottle ice cold cola.

Taking a sip from the chilled drink I shivered as it fought the fact I was still warm but I ignored the feeling before twisting the cap on the rim before gently grasping the pot of pasta and pulling the lid of and took a small plastic fork up from the bag and dug into the recently refrigerated pasta.

I moaned in pleasure at the amazing taste that spoiled my taste buds and made them want more.

Once I finished the (which I was determined to have again soon) I munched a little on the muffin giving a little to Klaus suprising us both.

"You know luv, that's not my ideal diet right?" He smirked lightly as he fingered the soft cake and turned it around his fingers before biting it and softly smiling at the berry which burst in his mouth.

"It may not be your diet but it is delicious right?" I smirked back taking a bite myself as he rolled his eyes and broke of another piece as we ate in silence until all was gone other then the annoying little crumbs which had found themselves on the bed covers.

While I threw away the rubbish Klaus shook out the sheets and changed in the bathroom before me.

Once I was dressed in one of his shirts which he gave me I walked into the bedroom to smile warmly without permission.

He was already asleep leaning against the headboard with only a pair of black jogging bottoms on as pajama's.

Slowly I turned of the lamp on the bedside table and slid into the covers after making sure the hybrid king was covered as well before turning on my side and slowly drifting of to sleep, I faintly felt a pair of arms drape over my waist making me smile in my sleepy state and snuggled into the warmth and letting go of my conscious thought and fell into dreamland.

Review please they make me want to update sooner! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this and I would like you to thank bookfreak25 for the cover image.  
As another little note I am now dedicating this chapter to Phoenixsbirdsofflame for being such a great reviewer and being so awesome to talk to and honestly it was because of her I am continuing this story :)

Claires POV:

I sighed pathetically as I waited for Klaus to get out the shower. I was wearing one of his black shirts with my shorts from yesterday, I had the long shirt tucked in as much as I could and it still puffed out.

He had been in the shower for thirty minutes already! I mean he had extra speed and everything not to mention he said he would only be ten minutes at most!

A knock at the door made me slump over only for Stefan to pop in without waiting. Rolling my eyes I went and collapsed on the messy bed with a loud groan - whats worse? I heard Klaus snicker!

"Wheres Klaus? We need to leave soon." Stefan said in his arrogant tone as I gave him the finger.

"In the damned shower. He's taking longer just to annoy me!" I grunted while rolling over to stare at the off white ceiling.

Chuckling Stefan went and leaned against the dresser while mumbling under his breath so that I couldn't hear. It appeared whatever he said made Klaus slip out the bathroom with a pair of expensive jeans on and a designer shirt. He was fully ready complete with a large smirk stretched across his face.

Frowning at him I pursed my lips as I rolled of the bed and headed out the room and down the stairs refusing to be in close quatres with a miserable stuck up teen vamp or the irritating jerk alpha of mine.

Hearing the elevator button ding I smiled a little at my echoing footsteps as I peacefully waltzed down to the basic lobby which gave the image it was better and more expensive then it actually was.

Finally arriving I saw Stefan compelling the poor woman behind the front desk and Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Twisting my head around I soon found him - as he gave me a near heart attack! He was stood the other side of the door right next to me.

At my squeak he laughed loudly before wrapping a muscled arm around my shoulders and leading me smugly to the car from last night.

Suprisingly he opened the door for me on the front passenger side before hauling himself into the drivers seat as we now awaited the constipated appearing Stefan. Scowling the last member of our little... band slithered into the back seat whilst glaring at the back of my head.

Smirking I twisted my arm up and gave him the finger making him growl lowly and Klaus laughed at Stefans face.

Shrugging Stefan relaxed into his seat while yanking a leather bound book from his pocket and began scanning over the contents. I settled into the leather chair until comfortable as I looked out the window making sure to look out for any familier landmarks from when I was a child. I saw none.

Klaus turned smoothly into a parking space for a high end shop with high end womens clothing shown in the windows that made me gawk and try to shrink down to avoid having any of them clothes put on me.

Rolling his eyes a grinning alpha of mine zipped to my side and literally had to haul me from the car as I trembled and hung onto the seat as if my life depended on it while Stefan was almost wetting his pants with laughter at our little display.

Finaly my arms gave way making me fly into Klaus who then pulled me into the shop and pulled me rack to rack handing me clothes upon clothes before I couldn't even see him and had to follow the sounds of his footsteps.

"You ok there luv?" He snickered as I growled and tossed the clothes down much to a passing by assistants annoyance.

"I don't need this many clothes, I can just get enough for a week and then get more next time or wash the others. Not to mention none of these look like the sort of thing I would wear..." I said picking up a silky pink halter neck dress with the tips of my fingers to show my point.

"I get your point luv." He sighed and then spotted another area which he pulled me to and this time he stood back and let me choose my own clothes making me thank him gently.

This area had less formal clothes and more casual items for me to choose from. Grabbing a few tops, shirts, shorts and jeans I handed the folded items to Klaus who raised a eyebrow at being used as a servant.

Shrugging with a grin I twisted around and grabbed a few other items of clothing including a dress in case it got hot.

As I finally had enough clothes and a couple of different shoes we carried the now bagged items to the boot only to note Stefan was sprawled out dozing of in the back seat.

Snickering I took some of the recently purchased make up - Klaus request, and slathered his mumbling lips in a bright red gloss, swepts a sparkling blue over his eyelids and overdid the red blush on his firm jawbones before swiftly hopping into the front seat only to see a smirking Klaus taking a photo of the made up Stefan.

"Where are we going next?" I asked gently as Klaus started up the car and drove down the road.

"A bar called Gloria's, the witch there should have the infomation I need to make successful hybrids." He murmered as he went over a pot hole jolting the slumbering Stefan awake who promptly shot a glare at Klaus before sitting up and looking out the window with his ever brooding face on.

I hummed in thought as we continued on in silence.

We pulled up outside a large bar, and guess what? It was Glorias. I took notes that it looked a little run down but it was obviously doing well. I unbuckled as did Stefan and Klaus who I then followed into the tavern.

The walls were wooden with many posters framed over the walls, pine tables, booths and bar all polished neatly.

Behind the slightly stained bar was a pretty woman, she was mature with short slightly spiked silver hair and a beautiful caramel coloured skin. She was fashionable, wearing a tight tank top with a low neckline, black skinny - but comfortable looking jeans and many bead necklaces draped around her neck.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar-" Klaus starts with a smug look coating his features.

"Stop. Just because your one of the most powerful beings doesn't make you funny." The woman (Who I assume was Gloria) Interupted quickly as though the joke was hurting her mentally. I understood her pain.

"But... when we were here last... Shouldn't you be ..." Stefan began with a gaunt look which would have looked much more dramatic. If it wern't for the make up trampily painted on his large face.

Gloria agreed. She burst out laughing almost wheezing as a few other customers turned to see what made her laugh they soon started snickering and laughing at Stefan who quickly swiped at his face while I held my giggles in and hid behing Klaus needing to support myself on his back as my ribs started hurting.

"CLAIRE!" Stefan roared furiously while twitching obviously wanting to physically hurt me but thanks to Klaus's compulsion he wasn't able to.

"Here Stefan. And yes I should be dead, but if I died who would take care of this place. You wouldn't believe the wonders some herbs and moisterising cream coud do!" She said with a wink while handing Stefan some face wipes. While cleaning his face I could see he was still physically shaking in anger making me regret painting him. Only a little though, I would still do it all over again only this time I would run away and hide before he found out.

"Claire why don't you go get a drink and hang out, Stefan keep her company." Klaus said with a smile while he and Gloria went to a VIP booth in a secluded area.

I smiled gently and went to the bar and began searching for a drink. By the time I decieded on a raspberry J2O I looked up to see Stefan almost snarling at Klaus while thrusting a photo in his face. Shrugging I went and sat at a barstool while sipping my drink ignoring everything around me.

"Hey there baby, what you doing here alone?" A smug voice purred in my ear making me jump quickly and glare at the personal space intruder.

He was about 6 ft 4, tanned skin light brown hair but other then that quite adverage body weight. Long narrow face, long nose, thickened lips which almost spewd the scent of alchohol and rounded almost marble like green eyes, which were currently leering creepily up and down my body.

"I am not alone. My mate is talking with a old friend for a few minutes and if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you back away and get your rank breath out of my face!" I hissed at him almost choking on his thick breath which almost had colour in the actual air.

"Don't be rude sweet, I'm sure your friend won't mind if we went away for a bit..." He said while trying to slide his arm around my waist.

"No. Even if he didn't mind I do. And I am not going anywhere with you and if you don't want me to grab that tiny dick of yours twist it around until the skin breaks of and shove it down your own throat you will remove your arm." I snapped slightly proud of myself when he removed his arm and his face whitened a few shades.

But the jerk instead sat next to me instead.

"Come onn! Is it your boyfriend? I could show you a much better time then him!" He groaned out almost desperately.

"He isn't my boyfriend. But even if he was I wouldn't betray him like that, and I doubt you could show a rat a good time with the cheese provided." I snapped making my eyes flash slightly golden as I was loosing patience and due to the recent change my body was still slightly wound up to beind a wolf and there for my emotions are still a little hay wire.

He hissed in anger as his face blotched red in anger before reaching in his jacket and quickly pulling out a syringe and before I could even shout for klaus he jabbed it into my neck and squirted the burning liquid into my bloodstream making me yelp loudly and collapse in pain.

It was wolfsbane. He was looking for me, or at least a werewolf.

A pair of arms grabbed me suddenly and wrapped around my waist as the burning pain twisted in my blood and shot throughout my body. Black blurs tingled around my eyes as I began to pass out.

"Don't worry luv, I got you." I vaguely heard Klaus's voice sooth as I let go and passed out in his warm, strong arms.

I felt a hot anger in the back of my mind wanting to know who that was and why he needed a werewolf, but it seems the awnsers would have to wait...


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy this chapter :) I only own my OC Claire and I would like you to thank bookfreak25 for the cover image, and I want to thank all who have reviewed it really inspires me to continue this story :)

Claires POV:

Groaning awake was... different. Where as I was in Glorias I was now in a large warehouse with crates stacked around the corners. I was creepily laid on the top of a large polished coffin.

Squeaking I leapt of it and noted that there was four others around the one I was sleeping on. One however was opened, inside was a beautiful woman, she had slightly ashton toned skin large lips currently tinted blue and the most pretty golden locks threaded around her head like a halo.

"Awake at last luv, thought Bekah would beat you and she's been dead the last 90 years!" A low chuckling voice wisped in my ear.

Twisting I saw Klaus was leaning against one of the coffins with a cooler on the floor next to him. At the large door on the other side of the warehouse was a couple of obviously compelled helpers and Stefan who was looking deep in thought while leaning against a shadowed crate.

"What happened to the creep who jabbed me?" I hissed while turning and slid of the coffin.

Growling lowly he cleared his throat while bobbing his head to a far corner, following the bob I saw passed out was the bruised and bleeding guy who shot me full of wolfsbane.

Scowling at the guy Klaus chuckled lightly.

"Why he give me a shot?" I asked while twisting my neck to get the crick out of it and once I succeeded I released a rolling sigh making Klaus laugh while standing straighter and coming to my side so our conversation would be less public.

"He claimed he was hired to nab you, he was the third one to have been sent. I assume the other two were those from last night but they didn't expect me thankfully and it appears that he is on vervain and is refusing to tell us who sent him." Klaus said airily but I could see the silent fury building up in his eyes.

"Well what are we doing now then?" I asked a bit meant for where we were and why, while the main being focused on the battered guy in the corner.

"Well we are awaiting the vervain to run from his system but it will need a few days for that, we can't drain it threw the blood as he is human so we have to wait. And we are with my family. This is my younger sister Rebekah, Gloria said she has the key to find out what is preventing my hybrids from being a success." He said while walking to the only open coffin with Bekah in, I remembered him mentioning he always kept his family close to him. I now knew what he meant.

Frowning at the fact they were all locked in a coffin I opened my mouth to ask, but he cut me of and began explaining the daggers briefly and then changed the subject to how he knew Stefan and had to erase his memorys while daggering his closest sibling.

I wisely said nothing I could see it hurt him to have his family like this but I could also see that he was scared of having them away from him.

Nodding I went to his side and observed his sister closer. She really was beautiful. A button nose gifting her with a permanent youthful appearance, large eyes framed in thick lashes and arched eyebrows and lips.

This family had some damn good genes...

Shaking my head softly me and Klaus began talking in a more relaxed pace about family, I spoke about storys with my father and the odd few people that I met while they passed threw while he spoke fondly of each of his siblings. Though I could hear in the way he spoke Rebekah had a very special spot in his heart, he was closest to her and I felt while he had a strained relationship to Elijah he looked up to him and had a special connection to him as well.

After about another hour we had shifted to sitting on a crate while Stefan was now pacing outside. Sighing I could see Klaus was tempted to leave and return later but he obviously wanted to be here when his sister awoke.

A loud gasp echoed around the room as the blonde beauty sat up and growled in anger before blurring to the nearest compelled helper and ripping his throat out while Klaus stood and approached her coffin where the cooloer of blood rested.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Bekah." Klaus said loudly as she tossed the corpse of the man on the floor and sped to a dagger resting on another crate which I hadn't noticed and sped to Klaus jamming it roughly into his stomach making me cringe harshly and stand ready to approach him, as if reading my mind he shot me a look as if saying he was fine.

Yanking it out with a loud 'shlick' sound he grunted while handing Rebekah a blood bag who snatched it with an annoyed growl.

"You knew it wouldn't kill me so don't pout." Klaus murmered while wiping the blade easily with a piece of cloth and placing it on the coffin next to Rebekahs.

"I hoped it would hurt more" She blurted in a thick honeyed accent obviously english. I snickered a little gaining her attention. And gaining a frown from her.

"Who's she?" She muttered tossing the bag on the dead body of the man from earlier.

"Rebekah I would like you to meet my only pack member Claire, Claire meet my sister Rebekah." Klaus said with a mocking tone making me and Rebekah roll our eyes.

Huffing Klaus cleared his throat before facing solely Rebekah.

"Gloria says she needs you, my hybrids arn't turning like they should and that the only way she can find the error is to contact the original witch. As she is dead Gloria need's something of hers which you only possess apparently." Klaus huffed as Rebekah almost absent mindedly went to touch her neck before hissing and looking to see it bare.

"Where's my necklace?!" She shouted in anger before speeding to her coffin and almost ripping the lining apart looking for this necklace.

"Don't tell me thats what she needs" Klaus said in a slightly warning tone.

At her growl of fustration Klaus repeated the question in a much more urgant tone and a undertone of fury.

"It's gone! Nik where is it?" She yelled but I could see a distinct sadness in her eyes at loosing something that must have meant a lot to her.

"I don't no." He mumbled while thinking before turning and shouting for Stefan in a distracted tone but his mere name perked Rebekah up instantly.

"Stefan..." She near moaned and I could see almost diamonds forming in her eyes from where she was holding in her tears.

They spoke in a hushed tone before Klaus announced we needed to go and get some clothes for Rebekah and I could see in his eyes he also meant me making me gulp. Snickering Stefan headed to the car while I followed Klaus who awaited me as Rebekah stood next to him watching Stefan looking saddened.

After we reached the cars I remembered my 'doctor' and asked Klaus about him.

"No worrys luv when he awakens my compelled help are to take him to another location for the next few days until the vervain has been cleared from his system." He said while opening the back door for me making me smile in thanks at him before he opened the front for Rebekah who was now avoiding looking at Stefan.

And then we were off for more shopping. Joy...


	7. Chapter 7

Please enjoy the chapter and review! Also please thank bookfreak25 for the cover image and to those who have reviewed thank you it really means a lot to me :)

Claire POV

This. Was. Hell.

Rebekah shopping was bad. Klaus and Stefan watching was horrible. But Rebekah asking me for advice on every. Single. Item. Was hell.

"Pleasee!" I begged for the sixth time, at least.  
"Please can we go, Rebekah has clothes, we can give her a fashion magazine and your credit card details and we can the shop online but please Klaus this is worse then being smothered in wolfsbane.

"Luv you also need clothes, and Rebekah needs a few items to blend in. We will go to Glorias in a few hours." I could actually feel my face droop making him chuckle.

"I have enough clothes!" I whined as Rebekah passed me with a small clubbing dress with a look of distaste on her face as she inspected it.

Groaning Klaus leaned further back in his chair while grasping a glass of champagne from the compelled store hand. He had managed to have the whole store for just us with only the manager in store picking out clothes to show Rebekah and offer the occasional beverage, another store hand to fold the confirmed clothes and bag them and one last woman who was in the office in case anyone calls the store.

"Ok luv lets make a deal you help Rebekah pick out enough clothes for a week, then we can leave, you don't need to get anymore clothes for yourself until we settle a little more permanently. Deal?" He compromised after taking a long swig of the golden drink.

Stefan was almost asleep in the chair as he was 'watching' Rebekahs little fashion show.

Contemplating quickly I agreed to Klaus's terms and went to Rebekah a little happier at the prospect of not having to go shopping for a while.

"Is there anything you have seen or tried on you like?" I asked taking a new approach to picking out her clothes. She had been trying on random garments thinking all were the latest fashion and acceptable.

"I like these but I haven't found a blouse which I find acceptable." She said motioning to some jeans in front of her. Grinning I picked out a size 8 in jeans for her and motioned for her to ty them on, they were bootcut and a light blue with bleached thighs.

Buzzing way she went and tried them of and announced they were comfortable and she loved them. Grinning I picked up a few other pairs of jeans and slipped them into the small changing room for her to try on. She loved every pair, I debated over handing her some shorts and shrugged before slipping them in as well.

"There must be more to wear then this!" She loudly exclaimed while stepping out in a white vest top and the high waisted dark blue shorts decorated in golden buttons. I hummed before suggesting if uncomfortable she could wear tights or stockings underneath them which she agreed to.

I was barely aware that Stefan was leaving I only noticed because Rebekah sadly sighed making me automatically smile at her in a gentle way which she suprisingly returned.

Within an hour I had her picked out seven pairs of jeans, a couple of shorts with various tights each patterned elegantly, six shoes, couple of jackets, some tops, a dress and some underwear and pajammas along with some last minute accesories.

FINALLY we could leave, but I actually began to enjoy shopping with Rebekah she was fun and quite nice though a little rough it only reminded me that she was raised with five brothers, she was feminine in her own perfect way of holding herself.

While I was eating a chicken burger and chips in Gloria's bar watching Klaus speak in hushed tones with Stefan while Rebekah and Gloria were holding hands while sitting cross legged on the large pool table.

Finally Klaus came and joined me as Stefan left again making me frown slightly at his strange behaviour.

"You ok luv?" Klaus asked while sitting on the other side of the booth I had claimed - mainly because it was out the way and I was tired so didn't want to deal with more hybrid drama.

"Yeah, a little tired but knowning you we will most likely be driving again soon so I can snooze then" I said with a small smile as he smirked but I could see in his crystal blue eyes that he was worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked finally after a internal battle of whether I could deal with a drama infused hybrids problems.

"I need to find out why my hybrids didn't succeed. I have worked on breaking this curse for a thousand years and even if I am the most powerful creature on earth, I will be the odd one out like I have been in my family all these years. I hoped to have a army of my own to be like me but I don't know what went wrong..." Klaus mumbled gently after a few seconds silence.

I gave him a sympathetic look understanding him a little more, he was alone. Cast aside as the odd one out by his own family from a young age. He was alone even with his family and always scared that they would leave him or betray him because he was different. He was basically like a little boy, he wanted his family with him at all times as a sense of security. Thats why he daggered them when they wanted to leave him, he was scared of being alone, he wanted hybrids to hopefully be like a surrogate family so he can fit in somewhere as he doesn't see himself fitting in with his siblings.

Shuffling around discreetly as to not attract Gloria and Rebekahs attention. I slid next to him and a little hesitantly hugged him slightly awkwardly as he smiled honestly for a few seconds as he hugged back as his pack instincts kicked in.

After the awkward moments of our hug he cleared his throat and pulled away before looking awkwardly around to see how Gloria and Bekah were doing... or whether they saw the awkward yet comfort intended hug.

Both of them were in a trance like state still, thankfully. I let out a quiet yawn attracting Klaus's amused smirk, he looked thoughtful before wrapping a arm around my shoulders making my eyebrows almost vanish into my hairline, though he pulled me further into my side before sliding his hand up my side so he barely touched me before slightly nudging my head onto his shoulder so I was leaning against him and using his shoulder as a pillow.

Almost instantly I released another yawn before my eyes started fighting to stay open, I surrenderd when he wrapped his muscled arm gently around my waist warming me up to the point I felt like a ball of cotten wool and inevitably fell asleep against my pack member - my only pack member and alpha. And now friend.

At some point I stirred at a movement and was vaguely aware I was being picked up bridal style but couldn't wake up enough to care and instead almost snugged into the hard yet at the same time soft chest and curled my hanging hands into my chest as my head nudged into the crease of his shoulder and neck.

I remember smiling faintly at the warm and comforting embrace before drifting off listening to blurred voices distinctly whispering in strong british accents making me feel warm in my chest which I clutched at a little more, the world darkened before I was peacefully asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Please thank BookFreak25 for the cover image, and I only own my OC Claire.

Claire POV:

"Clairree... Claireeee..." I woke to Rebekah nudging me slightly while almost sing songing my name.

Jolting awake to her pokes made me groan and try to roll away only to yelp as I ended up rolling onto the floor of what appeared to be a large storage van. Frowning I looked around only slighty jumping at seeing Stefan with a snapped neck on the floor next to the door.

Klaus was just outside the entrance, pacing back and forth looking as though he was deep in thought.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to wake up!" Rebekah announced while streching from her previously lounging place on the crate that I was asleep on, most likely placed there not too long ago since I vaguely remember being put in the hotel bed and snuggling with Klaus last night.

"How long have we been...here?" I asked not recognising anything outside the large door,

"Oh this is Mystic Falls, basically Stefan here is lying to us about something and it seems to be based in this dreary little town..." She announced with distaste.

"Uh Ok..." I said not really wanting to get involved in any of Stefans issues with Klaus I already didn't like him.

"Would you like to go get changed? Klaus has aready arranged a small apartment here for us well mainly you, until whatever it is that Stefan has been lying about or hiding is sorted out." She said while walking to the exit of the van grabbing Klaus's attention as I followed.

"Morning Luv, never been to Mystic falls before have you?" He asked while lifting me out the small lorry and placing me gently on the floor.

"No, at least not that I can remember..." I said as I looked around a little more.

Stefan awakening interupted us and made me roll my eyes at his dramatic gasping and mumbling the word 'no' over and over as he saw where we were.

Klaus wandered over and had a little conversation with him before snapping his neck which I almost split my face in half as I grinned. Rebekah snickered at my face before following Klaus as he closed the door and lead us to what appeared to be a large high school.

"Coming luv?" Klaus asked as I hovered by the entrance of the school.

"I guess so, whats important about this school?" I asked hestant, highschool kids had visited my woods before and almost destroyed it with bonfires, litter and I only just refrained myself from killing them.

Looping his arm with mine he smiled at my confused expression.

"It was the school Stefan used to attend along with my little doppleganger. They were dating here and he tried many times to protect her but the twist is, he was turned by Katherine or Katerina as shes also known by, who happens to be the previous doppleganger." Klaus said as Rebekah looked over the walls in slight disgust and a almost interest.

I rolled my eyes at all the dramatics over Stefan, and this doppleganger.

"So what could he be hiding?" I asked just as we saw a slightly tanned girl no more then 17 with long waist length hair which was a milky chocolate colour. She had large, dark exotic eyes framed in wild lashes and a curvy body which was accented perfectly in the skinny jeans and form fitting top she wore.

"Well well well, seems my little doppleganger isn't as dead as I thought." Klaus announced with a repressed anger in his eyes and a smirk on his face as terror almost engraved on hers.

Rebekah huffed as Klaus grabbed the girls arm as she obviously turned to flee and began dragging her roughly behind us to where ever.

It was soon revealed that he was leading us to a large hall filled with sports lines and benches rowed along the far wall. There were a few students in here which soon fleed when Klaus said something about prank night being busted, except two Klaus released the doppleganger and soon compelled the girl to stand on one leg and the boy to kill her if she puts her foot on the ground.

I rolled my eyes as I climbed the rows of seats before sitting around the middle while leaning on the hand rails. Klaus went around threatening as a bunch of people came in and out as Klaus either threatened them or demanded them to do crap.

Rebekah was told to goto some room with a now dead or turning hybrid and a irritating blonde following.

Elena was pacing in fear as Stefan burst threw the doors and once more I zoned out, until Rebekah came running in and grasping the doppleganger up by her neck demanding where something was.

Klaus soon compelled Stefan to stay where he was before yanking my new blonde friend away from the brunette and demanding what she was doing.

"She has my necklace! Look!" She yelled glaring at the coughing doppleganger as she shoved a mobile into Klaus's vision.

"Well, well, well more secrets..." Klaus uttered annoyed as he glared at Stefan.

"Where is it?" Klaus asked the brunette, who shook visably.

"I..I don't know... Katherine t-took it." She coughed out while rubbing her throat.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and was sent back to wherever she was before, while Klaus joined me and told me that we would be able to leave soon enough.

I soon yawned and stood up before begining to wander around the gym. Unaware that the doppleganger was watching me with curious eyes. Klaus was conversing quietly with Stefan whilst looking towards myself and the doppleganger every few minutes.

Timid steps approached me making me frown and turn to see the long haired doppleganger closing in on me.

"Hey, I'm Elena...Are you ok? Is ...is he keeping you hostage?" She whispered sympathetically as I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Claire, I'm bored but generally fine and no. He is my pack member and friend." I said almost laughing as she suddenly got wide eyed and almost jolted back with a shocked hate bubbling in her eyes.

"How can you be his friend?! He's a monster! He has destroyed our lives and killed my aunt for his stupid curse!" She shrieked attracting the rest of the rooms attention, including the compelled teens.

"So? He has been cursed, literally had half of his whole being locked away and you cannot say that after 1000 years of neglect, betrayal and pain that you would not do the same. And honestly I didn't know your aunt. I don't know you. So why should I care? The doppleganger was literally made FOR Klaus to break his curse there for you are his, your blood is literally his and you no doubt could have made safer changes to protect your aunt, maybe even make a deal but you didn't and thats not his fault. It's yours and your Salvatore bodygaurds." I said harshly. I know it was harsh but she wasn't my problem and she openly insulted my Alpha and only pack member and I wasn't about to let her insult him no matter the reason.

"How dare you! She was my aunt. Our only carer and he killed her! And if you can't see the vaue of a human life then your just as bad and monstrous as he is!" She shrieked and I snapped, my eyes turned gold and I propelled my arm forwards grabbing her hair and yanking her to me as she yelped in pain.

"I know all about her. Jenna Sommers, you kept the secret from her making her blind to the dangers at every turn. Your boy toy Damon Salvatore released the previous sacrifice known as a Caroline Forbes who was turned just for the sole reason to be sacrificed by Katerina Petrova or more commonly known Katherine Pierce. And let me tell you little girl, I can be worse then him in a heart beat, he has believe it or not restrained himself, he could have slautered each and every person in this town in a matter of minutes and not you, your boy toys or the little Bennett witch could have delayed him. I though will not hold myself back when you insult my only friend, my only pack member and more importantly myself without knowing anything about me." I growled before propelling her back as she quivered in fear at the low tones in my voice.

"I think I have a little theory..." Klaus said moments later before approaching Elena while grabbing my hand gently, as the alpha he would have felt everything I did and since he was always a hybrid it meant that he would not feel the lingering effects of the full moon.

The effects make me on edge, hormonal and sleepy for around three days after, so Elena made a bad move insulting me and calling me a monster since she has no idea about my life nor Klaus and she didn't care to try to understand or find out.

Grabbing her neck he bit her as Stefan yelled, pulling a little phial out his pocket he allowed the blood pouring from her neck to collect in it before leaving a compelling word of warning and pulling me along with him as we made our way to what appeared to be a small science room.

"Finally, so can we kill the dopplebitch?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"The verdict is in, she should be dead, but mother hated me so I think it means the opposite. I have a theory we need her blood to turn the hybrids as it also turned me. As Claire said, she or her blood, is born, remade for me specifically." He announced smiling at me as he did so ignoring Rebekahs confused glance at us both as he strolled to the thriving boy on the floor.

The blonde vampire tried running towards them but myself and Rebekah grabbed her, shocked she looked at me and realised I wasn't human.

"Your werewolf!? Tyler don't drink it!" She asked confused before refocusing.

"Tyler, you will die if you don't the only chance you have is in that phial." I said airily ignoring the blondes hiss in my direction as the boy finally gulped it down before he growled. We all watched in morbid curiosity as his bones cracked, when his neck snapped back and we saw glowing gold eyes, we all knew it worked.

"Well, theres a good sign..." Klaus murmered happily. 


	9. Chapter 9

I only own my OC please review and thank Bookfreak25

Claires POV

Bored now I asked for the address for the little apartment Klaus got and left when he announced he wanted the doppleganger to give blood at the hospital and sped her away as Rebekah followed.

I went to the apartment and I think Rebekah needed to look up the word 'small' because this apartment? HUGE.

Opening the large double foors into the living room, it was huge to the left was three seperate rooms and the right was a kitchen/dining room shown through a large arch.

Looking into the rooms I fell in love with this place! The first bedroom was huge with a kingsize oak bed on a low platform on the far left wall flanked by matching oak bedside tables. The far wall was pure glass with white sheer curtains covering the windows. The right wall had along it a large walk in wardrobe, small unit with a lamp upon it and a huge mirror.

The middle room was a large blue and green tiled bathroom with a huge bath, it could at least fit 4 people in! The whole wall with the door on was made up of small mirrors with little lights dotted over the wall.

And the last room was a mini library/study. The right wall had huge french doors which lead to a balcony which when explored I found lead all along the side of the apartment with another entrance in the living room, which I didn't notice since there was a large set of blinds covering the door.

Entering via the living room door I was in the centre of the four piece leather sofa collection, along the window wall was a three seater sofa, next to it on the right was a two seat sofa and then dotted on the other side was two large arm chairs. In the centre was a large round cracked glass coffee table.

There was a large 50 inch plasma TV there was a glass dvd shelving unit below and a small potted plant.

Walking into the kitchen I marveled at the pine counters, large white fridge and hightech cooker, microwave and beautiful coffee machiene.

The small round table was made of black polished glass with three metal framed chairs paced around it. The apartment was huge, and beautiful but what had me confused, there was one bedroom therefor where was Rebekah and klaus planning to stay?

A knock at the door soon had me walking away forgetting my previous thought.

Klaus was stood at the door smirking.

"Want to go on a road trip luv?" I blinked.

"huh? I thought you got this apartment because we would be here a while?" I questioned confused.

"Well this apartment is yours, when we return you can come here or you can come live in the manor with me and Rebekah." Klaus said leaning in the doorframe.

"I guess... I will think about it, I will go with you - not like I will have anything to do here anyway, where are we going? Is Rebekah coming with us?" I asked while following him and locking the door behind me.

"Good to hear luv, Rebekah is staying here to keep an eye on our resident doppleganger and the pair of Salvatore brothers. And we are going in search of some future hybrids..." He announced while opening the door to the apartment complex for me just in time for me to nearly crash into Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah" I said moving out the way.

"Hi - you were just going to leave me here?!" Rebekah snapped poking Klaus in the chest as I watching in interest.

"Rebekah I don't have time for this, they are talking about reawakening Mikeal, I care about you. And I know I don't say it enough but he will kill us if they do and we need back up!" He growled pushing past her and heading towards his car.

I lingered behind before handing her the key to the apartment with a smile before saying I would call her when I got the chance.

Jogging I caught up with Klaus and hopped in the car before we sped off.

"If you didn't have time to talk to your sister... why did you get me?" I asked quietly after about ten minutes silence.

"You are my pack member and I don't trust them not to harm you, and I'm not sure how long this will take it might cross with the next full moon and ... I want to turn with you again. Besides I would like the company." He said smiling. 


End file.
